


Summer Loving

by KillerKissed



Category: exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Female Reader, Male Naga, Monster - Freeform, Monster Lover, Naga, Naga Boyfriend, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snake Man - Freeform, Terato, monster love, snake boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Mature Content





	Summer Loving

His scales were almost glowing under the sun. He’d been asleep for so long that you thought maybe the sun had baked him alive and he had passed away in his sleep.

You came to him, dripping wet from the sea and dropped to your knees in front of his angelic wax. You loved the way his warm skin seemed to glisten from the little sweat covering his form. His muscular human torso was softly moving from his breathing. Good, he was still among the living.

Your eyes wandering over the way his snake tail curled heavily around himself and up to make a pillow for his head. His little blonde curls hung low and loose around his head like a halo. His long lashes could make any girl jealous of the way they were so thick and dark. You leaned down and softly pressed kisses on his forehead which started the trail as you descended down his nose and cheeks to his chin. He was starting to stir. You laid beside your naga boyfriend on the beach towel and stroked his hair.

He was so sweet asleep. You snuggled closer to press yourself against him. You slid your fingers gently down his bare stomach and further to the bright iridescent green scales.

“Branson.” You whispered. He did not stir. You giggled to yourself for a moment before leaning forward, pressing your lips softly against his. Even in slumber, he reciprocated your affection. The naga pulled you closer to him until you were smooshed up against his strong torso.

The two of you shifted until you laid on top of him. He opened his eyes and focused on you with those big green orbs of his. “Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing.” You simply stated, running your fingers over his face to dance against his freckles.

He stroked your face. “You’re doing something, my love. When is there a moment when you do not?”

“Never.” You smiled and leaned in closer to kiss him but stopping shortly before touching his lips. “You’ve been asleep for far too long. You’ve done nothing with me today.”

“We had lunch. Took a stroll down from the hotel to here. Picked shells from the ocean. I could go on endlessly. You know I get sleepy when the weather is too perfect here.”

“I’ve been playing in the water by myself. I’m lonely.” You poked his nose and sat upon him.

“What can I do to help?” He recoiled himself to make himself more comfortable. His fingers ran over your thighs and up to your hips to secure you in place.

“Think of something.” You leaned back down to kiss him, slipping your tongue into his mouth. He was such a sucker. Branson melted beneath you as your tongues entwined with each other. His fingers dug into your skin. Little pathetic noises came from him as you rubbed up against him.

Your teeth found his bottom lip and you pulled on it. You left him gasping as you sat back up to grind against the slit in the front that was started to open up. “Have you thought of anything?”

“The hotel is very far away.” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and kept his grip on your body to force you to stop moving.

“Why not here?” You cocked your head to the side to fake innocence.

“You know why.” He sat up on his elbows to look you directly in the face. “We aren’t very far from the path to get here. Just because no one is in our direct line of sight doesn’t mean someone wouldn’t catch us.

“Are you a scaredy cat?” You could feel the two protrusions beneath your bottom poking up to the surface. “Could you even make it?” You whispered to close to him as you reached beneath the two of you and coaxed one heavy cock from its place. You rubbed the tip against the fabric of your swimsuit. You licked his cheek quickly before pushing his head into the back of your suit to rub against the softness of your ass.

He hissed. “I’m not scared. This is just dangerous.” His hips lifted off the ground and jerked, pushing his hard-on into the crack of your cheeks. You helped the other one into your suit as well. Brandon grew increasingly flustered. “We can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” You bounced a little bit to rub them against your skin. A growing heat started to blossom into your stomach and slowly started a dull ache between your legs.

Branson’s hands gripped harder on your hips to still you. “This will not end well.”

You sat up, pressing your feet flat on the ground and squatted above his crotch as the two cocks popped up from the one piece suit. You moved the part of the suit that covered your most intimate parts and let him into your cunt. You sunk down with a groan on his fat cock as it stretched your unprepared walls. His tail lashed about and flung sand behind you as he lost his grip on you to grab onto the towel.

You sat for a moment and adjusted to his size while slowly stroking his unoccupied cock that twitched against your belly.

“You live so dangerously.” He relaxed against the ground and let his head roll to the side. You could see the conversation on his face and in the way his jaw clenched.

Your fingers played with your clit and started to bounce on him quickly with your juices quickly making lewd noises between the two of you.

He whined and sat back up as all relaxation left his body. “I’m not going to last long. This isn’t fair.”

“I don’t care.” You bounced harder on him while continuing to stroke his other cock.

“You feel too good in this position.” He was withering now and red in the face. His hips started to move, slamming him deep into you.

You laid back down and shoved your chest into his face as his hips started to do all the work. Branson came prematurely as he always does being a nervous little wreck. You giggled and pushed upon him to sit on his chest.

Your boyfriend looked up at you with those big eyes. “You’re so pretty.”

You leaned back and pulled your suit to the side to show him the mess. “And you’re in trouble.”


End file.
